It is well known that certain jobs requiring the use of a material support also requires that the user stand up. In certain instances, a podium is satisfactory; in other instances, a desk is required.
It has been found that there exists a need to convert standard desks into stand-up desks due to a lack of availability of stand-up desks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide means, which when incorporated with a standard desk, convert it into a stand-up desk.
Another object of the invention is to provide conversion means which blend with the structure of the standard desk.
Another object of the invention is the provision of adjustment members which are capable of locating the height of the adjusted desk to variable heights.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a kit for adjusting the height of a desk.